Solar panel backside films are often used to enhance the durability, longevity, and performance of photovoltaic modules placed in a solar panel. Solar panel backside films are often multilayer films or laminate constructions which attempt to marry the properties of dissimilar materials in order to provide an improved performance. Such properties include barrier resistance to elements such as water, cut-through resistance, weathering resistance and electrical insulation. In addition, the reflectivity of solar panel backside films can improve the power output of the solar module. Previous laminates have addressed many of the needs for solar modules, but often result in a misbalance of properties, are more expensive, or difficult to handle or process. In addition, the inner layers of the multilayer film are often not fully protected over the life of the module.
In order to improve the durability, longevity and performance of photovoltaic modules, laminates are being developed with thicker layers of barrier materials such as (polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter “PET”) or resort to the use of metal foils, inorganic coatings, or multiple layers of polymers including fluoropolymers. These endeavors typically result in constructions, which are often more expensive, and that do not necessarily improve the performance of the solar module.